Harry Potter and Palmerian
by GoddessOfTheForest
Summary: Dumbledore envites a school from America to stay at hogwarts.
1. The News

"Ron! Harry! Wait for me!" yelled a running frustrated Hermione with A Daily Prophet in her hand.  
"What now?" they called back to her at the same time as they turned on their heels to face her.  
"Dnbledore said there were students coming over from America to stay with us because their school was destroyed." "What school and what happened to it ?" asked a confused Ron "Don't you two ever read the Daily Prophet ?" "………No" "There was a tornado in Hawaii where the school was and it was destroyed." "What school was it?" asked Harry in fascination "Palmerian." "But isn't that supposed to be like the snottiest and richest schools in the world." said Ron "Well yeah but the main words are supposed to." "But what if it's true and they are? What if they know a lot of English? What if they…How long are they going to be here?" "First of all I doubt their snotty second they do know English and third their staying for like a year or two." "Damn it! This years going to be horrible!" "No it's not I think it's going to be fun and a new experience." "I hope not like last times. Curse Viktor Crum." mumbled Ron "We better get back to the common room it's almost 11:00 already." said Harry "Yeah I suppose you're right." said Ron  
  
In the common room  
  
"Hermione I don't understand this stupid rubbish that Snape gave us for homework." said Ron "It's not hard alls you have to do is explain the use of the Pollyjuice potion. Even you should know that. Especially you because we used it in our second year, remember." "Oh shut up." "You were the one that said they didn't understand." "She's right you know." said Harry After that Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione and went up to the 6th year boys dormitories. Then they put on their pajamas and got into bed. They lay in their beds thinking about what Hermione had said.  
"Harry I really don't want Palmerian here." "Me neither Ron but I mean its not going to be so bad." "They're going to be here the whole year, were probably going to have to share dormitories, they no English. they're really smart, snotty, rich, and good at Quiditch." "You'll get over it." "Can we please talk about something else?" "You should ask Hermione out." "That's none of your business." "Or is it?" "I'm going to bed." After awhile Harry could hear Ron snoring and thoughts flooded his head. Why wont he just ask her out everybody knows they like each other. He should at least ask her to go to Hogsmead with him. Its not like she's going to laugh in his face and never talk to him again. She likes him, she's just afraid to ask and he doesn't have the guts. Then his thoughts shifted to Palmerian staying the whole year at Hogwarts I cant believe Dumbledore didn't tell us first, about Palmerian staying here. I mean he still hasn't told us he'll probably tell us tomorrow or something its only the third day of school anyway. Its not like he wont tell us. Then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
DREAMINGNESS He was in the Great Hall and there was a whole bunch of people in purple robes leaving.  
One was walking toward him. It was a girl with long flowing black hair, pale white skin so pale that you could see every single vain in her body, eyes the color of a stormy sky, curves in all the right places. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Then he heard a voice, a voice that sounded like a goddess's (the most beautiful thing he had ever heard) it was the girls voice and she was talking to him.  
"Harry I have to go." Then he heard his voice.  
"Promise you'll come back." "I cant promise anything. But if I had a choice I would stay." "Lefgam please don't go." "I have to." "I understand." Then his lips met with hers. And they kissed (it was the most passionate kiss Harry could have ever imagined) then their lips separated and he held her in his arms and kissed her silky black hair.  
Then she said "I love you and I will never forget you dearheart." "I love you too and I will never forget you." She walked away and went out the door with the purple robed people. Then he felt a tear stream down his face and he wiped it away.  
  
DREAMINGNESS OVER  
  
Then the next thing he knew he was looking at the ceiling. "Sleep good?" asked Ron "Uhhhhhhhhhh…. Yeah, sure, I guess." replied Harry, then he felt his lips with his with his middle and ring fingers.  
"What's wrong ?" "Nothing my lips just feel weird." Then they got dressed for school and went down to the Great Hall. When they got there they looked for Hermione, but she was no where to be found. So they sat next to Fred and George. And saved a seat for Hermione. About five minutes after Harry grabbed some toast Hermione walked in looking dangerously pissed off. And sat in the seat Ron and Harry were saving for her.  
"Hermione whats wrong?" asked Ron looking kind of scared of getting his head bit off by Hermione "Oh it's just nothing. Besides the fact that Pansy Parkinson heard me telling Jenny something very personal and Pansy said she was going to tell the whole school about it." answered Hermione sounding even more pissed off then she looked which was actually very scary "You don't really think she'll tell everybody do you ?" "Ron its Pansy Parkinson were talking about." answered Harry for Hermione "Yeah you're right?" 


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival  
  
That day Harry and Ron found out what Hermione told Genny. Pansy Parkinson kept to her word. Harry walked in the boys bathroom and the first thing he saw was… HERMIONE GRANGER LIKES RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE TALK TO PANSY PARKINSON He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the wall. He thought to himself I knew it, I just knew it. I wonder if Ron's seen this. Now he should at least tell Hermione how he feels.  
Then Ron walked in and he did the same thing Harry did. "You think it's true?" "Ron, it has to be remember what Hermione said at breakfast." "Well yeah, but do you think that's what Hermione actually said?" "Maybe you should talk to Her." "I don't know." "Fine then be miserable the rest of your life." Then they walked out of the bathroom and went to dinner. When they got in the great hall Hermione was no where to be found. So they sent Genny to find her and Five minutes later Ginny returned and Hermione was with her. They sat down but Hermione wouldn't look at Ron. Ron looked over at Harry and whispered in his ear "Harry, I think she hates me." "She doesn't hate you she's afraid you don't feel the same way." Harry said a little louder than a whisper and Hermione looked up at them.  
"But I do feel the same way." Ron said in the same voice Harry did not noticing Hermione looking at them.  
"No you don't you're just saying you do." Ron looked over at Hermione with a look on his face that looked like fear.  
"Th-th-that's not true." "Don't play with me like that." "I'm not playing with you." Right after that Dumbledore stood up and everything went silent it seemed like everything in the world stopped so he could talk. "I have an announcement. Some of you may have read in the Daily Prophet that I had invited Palmerian to stay with us for the year. Well I have and they have arrived this evening. They will be sharing dormitories with you and teachers will be staying in the castle also." after he stopped talking the doors opened and a really tall, lanky, dark skinned, brown headed woman wearing purple robes walked in, with at least 2,000 people in the same colored robes following her.  
"Hello Professor Smitters." said Dumbledore in a humble voice.  
Then Harry saw her. The girl who was in his dream. She was in the back and all the boys in the great Hall were looking at her. But her eyes were on Harry the whole time. After a while Professor Smitters told her school to go find a place to sit. The girl walked over and sat by Hermione who was still staring at Ron trying to figure out what to say. But her attention turned to Harry who was also staring but at the girl next to Hermione who was directly across from him.  
"Harry its not nice to stare." Hermione said then looked over at the girl "My names Hermione Granger." "Hello my names Lefgam Briten." the girl said in the same voice Harry had heard in his dream then Ron spoke "My names Ronald Weasley and this is Harry Potter." he said elbowing Harry because he was staring again.  
"Uhhh… Hello." Harry said turning his head away from the girl. But she was still staring at him.  
"What year are you in?" Asked Hermione "Its my 6th year at Palmerian." "Its also our 6th year at Hogwarts." Harry said Then Professor Smitters said that Palmerian would be sharing dormitories with the tables they were sitting with and to find the same grade boys or girls to show them their dormitories and to follow the tables to their towers when they leave.  
So they left and Lefgam went with Hermione and the other girls in 6th grade at the Gryffindor table went with Parvaty. While the rest went with someone in the same grade as them.  
It turned out there were 7 boys in their 6th year at Palmerian. Their names were Jack, John, Cordon, Dan, Marshall, Darragh, and Hugh. Harry soon discovered that John, Jack, and Dan were best friends, Marshall and Cordon were best friends, and Darragh and Hugh were twin brothers. Seamus was talking to Cordon and Marshall. John, Jack, and Dan, were talking to Neville, and Darragh and Hugh were talking to Ron. While Harry was thinking about Lefgam.  
I cant believe she's real. Its like I'm Still dreaming but I know I'm not. I cant believe something so beautiful can be real. It's just not possible. But Ron interrupted Harry "Hey Harry Hugh wants to know if he can see your cloak."  
  
"Tell him to come over here and I'll show him." so Hugh walked over to Harry and Harry took out his invisibility cloak. "Where'd you get this?" "My father left it for me. Can I ask you something?" "Sure, anything." "Do you know anything about Lefgam Briten?" "Yeah." "Can you tell me?" "I guess. Well, she's the prettiest girl in school and the smartest in our grade. She's been asked out by every boy and she's turned down every one of 'em. As, far as I know she's never even been in a relationship. But it seems she's tookin' a particular liking to you. I only know because my girlfriend Sorcha's her best friend and they tell each other everything and I mean everything. You didn't here any of this from me." then Hugh gave Harry back the cloak and went back to Darragh and Ron. 


End file.
